Entre famille et cœur brisé, le mien balance
by William Hecter
Summary: [ Fic collaboration avec Samael.D'Orival]: Lorsque Sirius commet l'erreur de trop, Remus part… En même temps que leur rêve commun… Celui de fonder une famille ensemble. Mais le loup-garou ne peut pas lui pardonner ça… Pas de l'avoir tromper avec son patron. Et si… Si Sirius avait une bonne raison ? Remus ne le sait pas encore, mais son ex-petit-ami l'a fait pour eux… Slash SB/RL
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Comment allez vous ?**

 **En tout cas moi je suis fier et heureuse de vous présenter la nouvelle fic en collaboration avec Sombradele ! Comme "un combat pour toi" c'est bien passé ont a décidé d'écrire une nouvelle fic !**

 **C'est donc un slash entre Remus et Sirius ^^, le rating M n'est pas là par hasard et dernièrement :**

 **Les chapitres se composeront de deux partie :**

 **-la 1er: sois c'est Sirius sois c'est Remus**

 **-la 2 eme : bein, c'est l'inverse !**

 **Je ne vous dis pas qui écrit pour tel personnage, à vous de deviner et le mettre en review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« De toute manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai avec toi ! Tu m'empoisonne la vie !  
-Eh ben alors dégage ! Je ne te retiens pas ! C'est pas comme si j'avais tout sacrifié pour toi ! »

Je vis Remus monter à l'étage puis redescendre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, valise à la main.

Il prononça froidement un dernier « adieu » et s'en alla en claquant la porte de notre…De ma maison.

Durant plusieurs minutes, mon regard resta fixé sur la porte d'entrée, puis je me secouais et partit dans le salon, attrapant au passage une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

Je m'affalais dans un vieux fauteuil, le regard vague, buvant l'alcool à même le goulot.

Le liquide ambré me brûlait la gorge, mais je m'en fichais. Le mot « imbécile » tournait en boucle dans ma tête, jusqu'au moment où je fus trop ivre pour le comprendre clairement.

Je me levais avec peine et montait dans la chambre que je partageais avec Remus.  
Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Sans les affaires de mon ex-petit-ami, la pièce semblait bien plus grande et bien moins accueillante.  
Je vis une photo posée sur le lit. La seule chose, avec le lit pour deux personnes, qui prouvait que quelqu'un d'autre avait vécu là.  
Une photographie de nous deux, amoureusement enlacés. Elle datait d'à peine quelques mois.  
Dire que j'avais encore tout gâché !  
Alors que j'allais de nouveau me mettre à pleurer, je la rangeai dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, comme pour oublier toute notre histoire.  
Je partis me passer de l'eau sur le visage et me déshabiller, puis revint dans la chambre pour me mettre au lit.  
Lorsque je me fus glissé sous les draps, ceux-ci me parurent bien froids.

oOoOoOoOo

Comment avait-il pu ?

Je tentais de ravalé les larmes qui menacer de couler. Me trahir comme ça, comme si je n'avais pas de sentiments !

Mes pas résonnaient dans les rues de Londres tandis que je me dirigeais vers une auberge à l'allure plus que douteuse, mais tant pis ça ferais l'affaire.  
J'entrais donc à l'intérieur quand le propriétaire sortit de ses appartements en entendant la clochette signalant mon arriver, il était petit et trapus, son crâne était dégarnis mais le pire était encore ses yeux, deux balle noir enfoncé dans leurs orbites. Un frisson me parcourra l'échine. Il s'était installé derrière le comptoir et m'avais lancé un regard appuyé.

\- B'jour vous v'llez une chambre ?

\- Bonjour, oui s'il vous plaît.

Il me regarda alors de haut en bas.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Pour une personne je suppose ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma valise.

\- Pour deux ou trois jours, et oui pour une personne.

\- Très bien, ça fera deux gallions et dix mornilles s'vous plaît.

Je lui tendis l'argent et lui la clé.

\- Chambre vingt-deux directement à votre gauche au premier étage.

J'hochais la tête, pris mes valise et monta jusque devant la chambre.

J'ouvris celle-ci et mi engouffra.  
Elle était petite et peux meubler, seule un lit trônais au milieu de la pièce. La tapisserie était déchirée. Je fis un rapide tour de la salle de bain et d'un coup de baguette rangea mes affaires dans une armoire qui se trouvait dans un coin.  
J'enlevai ma veste, ma chemise et mon pantalon après une rapide toilette.  
Mes jambes me dirigèrent directement vers le lit et je m'effondrai dans celui-ci, les coussins accueillant les larmes que j'avais refoulées.  
Moi, qui voulait me reposer je ne pus pas, les souvenirs de la journée me revenant malheureusement.

 _J'avais finis le travail une heure plus tôt et étais donc rentrer chez moi._ _  
_ _Après avoir transplané j'étais arrivé chez moi. Mes affaires avaient été déposées dans le salon et je montai pour me reposer dans ma chambre._

 _Je n'aurais pas dû._

 _Dès que j'étais arrivé au premier étage des cris avait retentit. J'avais d'abord pensé à un cambriolage dû au fait que Sirius travaillait encore mais je me rendis compte bien vite que ce n'étais pas le cas. C'était des cris de plaisir._ _  
_ _Ma baguette alors brandi je m'étais avançait vers la provenance des cris, redoutant ce que j'allais découvrir._ _  
_ _Ma main c'était posé sur la poignée et, je l'avais actionné._

 _Encore une fois, je n'aurais pas dû. L'image restera à jamais gravée sur ma rétine._

 _Un homme blond était sur le lit, dos à moi. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son épiderme. Un autre homme était devant lui, à genoux._ _  
_ _Le blond tirait les longs cheveux de l'autre tout en lui mordant l'épaule et en lui assenant des coups de reins._ _  
_ _À chaque nouvelle poussée du premier homme tout deux criaient. Je ne pouvais plus bouger._ _  
_ _Au bout de quelques secondes, le tortionnaire se cabrât._

 _\- Sirius ! Et tout deux jouir en même temps._

 _Ce fût trop._

 _-Sirius. Mes mots bien que murmure résonnèrent sur les deux hommes qui étaient allongé l'un sur l'autre, nu et transpirant._

 _Le blond ouvrit les yeux et sauta du lit en me voyant, d'un coup de baguette (qui était posé sur la table de chevet) il se retrouva habillé en une fraction de seconde. Je pu ainsi reconnaître avant que celui-ci ne parte en me frôlant, Josh, le patron de Sirius. Je regardais toujours Sirius, celui-ci me fixait avec des yeux ronds, il se releva et serra le drap autour de sa taille._

 _\- Remus,...Remus ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te le jure, crois-moi. J'ai fait ça pour nous…_

 _Je retirai violemment la main qu'il avait posé sur ma joue et me mis à crier :_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?! Tu te fiche de moi, je viens de te voir coucher avec ton patron mais non, Monsieur n'a rien fait ! J'en ai marre ! Et puis, à ce que je vois je devais déranger non ? Vous avez l'air de tellement vous amusez tous les deux ! Et après tu dis que t'a fait ça pour moi ?!_

 _Je repris alors mon souffle._

Et c'est donc après de longues heures à nous disputer que j'arrivai ici.

Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et je m'endormis, un goût amer en bouche, une phrase de Sirius résonnant sans cesse dans ma tête : J'ai fait ça pour nous…

* * *

 **Votre avis nous intéresse surtout pour ce premier chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre !**

 **Il est explicatif...si on peux dire ça comme ça.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fut dur. Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit, réveillé par des cauchemars m'étant en scène Sirius et Josh dans des positions qui m'en donnèrent des hauts le cœur.  
Les larmes avaient creusé un sillon sur mes joues et je dû me rendre dans la salle de bain les jambes flageolantes.  
Voir mon reflet me fit tellement peur que je reculais de quelques pas et manquais de tomber.  
Mon visage était encore plus pâle et cireux qu'à l'accoutumé, mes yeux étaient rougis et mes traits tiré. J'aurais fait peur à un fantôme.

L'eau qui me gicla au visage eu le mérite de me faire comprendre que rien de tout ça n'était un rêve.

Ne pouvant plus tenir je m'asseyais contre la baignoire, replier sur moi-même et les mains tremblantes.  
Maintenant, je pouvais le dire. Sirius m'avait trompé et ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête « J'ai fait ça pour nous… » Il avait osé se foutre de moi.  
Je m'étais mordu l'intérieur de ma joue. À quoi bon… pourquoi pleurer pour cet ignoble personne ?  
Une fois vêtu et coiffé, je pris ma clé, ferma la chambre et descendis.

L'homme était habillé de la même façon que la veille, une chemise taché et un jean troué et sa baguette dans une de ses poches.  
-Bonjour.

Il dédaigna se tourné vers moi et me répondit par un grommellement.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire ou se trouve la salle pour manger ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, un rire rauque sortant de sa gorge et ses deux yeux globuleux me fixant avec hilarité.  
Après avoir repris son souffle, il me dit toujours d'une voix rauque :

\- Une salle à bouffer ? Et puis quoi encore c'est pas un palace ici !

J'avais alors soupiré.

\- Très bien, alors auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire ou je pourrais manger ?

Il semblait réfléchir (si seulement c'était possible).

\- Ouais, King's bird. Z'allez tout droit pendant cent mètre puis vous tournez à gauche et c'est deux rue après.

Je le remerciais de la main et m'en allait dans la direction indiqué. Une fois arrivé, je me mis à rire.  
Le restaurant étant tout aussi miteux que l'auberge, je me dirigeais ailleurs.

Un endroit appelé Break's Food Good fit l'affaire et je m'installais à une table en reclus.  
Une serveuse m'apporta un verre de jus d'orange et un plat d'œuf et bacon.  
Je sorti une feuille de la sacoche que j'avais emporté, demanda une plume et de l'encre et d'une main tremblante, j'écrivis une lettre pour Harry :

 _Harry,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus mais j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement urgent. Peut-être qu'Hermione serai plus apte à m'aider mais je serais plus à l'aise avec toi.  
Pourrait on se rencontré jeudi à 15H chez toi ? J'ai besoin d'une explication pour la procédure de divorce. Ne dis rien à Sirius._

Bien à toi.

 _Remus._

OooOoOoOo

Je me réveillais avec une gueule de bois pas possible, comme tous les jours depuis une semaine.

Soupirant, je sortis difficilement du lit, et regardait l'heure. Déjà 16 heures… Je n'avais jamais été un lève-tôt mais là…

Je me traînais ensuite dans la cuisine, puis me préparait un café… Fort… Très fort…

Mais alors que je commençais à siroter ma boisson, mon filleul débarqua en faisant presque sortit la porte d'entrée de ses gonds.

« SIRIUS BLACK ! Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fait comme connerie ?!  
-Heu… Calme-toi Harry… Si tu m'expliquais ? Je comprends rien là.  
-QUE JE ME CALME ?! Que je me calme ?! Et en plus, tu veux des explications ?! Mais c'est à toi de m'en donner ! Pourquoi Remus est venu me voir pour entamer une procédure de divorce ?!  
-Quoi ? Il… Il veut divorcer ?  
-Me dit pas que ne t'es pas au courant ?!  
-Je… J'te jure Harry… J'savais pas…  
-Je… Au moins, t'es au courant qu'il ta quitter ?  
-Oui… Ça je sais… On s'est disputé… Mais je pensais pas qu'il en arriverait là…  
-Bon… Et si tu m'expliquais tout ça ? Que je puisse essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair...

M'affalant sur une chaise inconfortable, je me laissais échapper un petit rire triste.  
« Mon taux d'alcool avait bien augmenté cette semaine, mais je crois bien que c'est cette nuit-là que j'ai battu tous les records.

J'avais commencé à me sentir nauséeux aux alentours de 3 heures du matin, alors j'étais allé prendre une potion mais rien à faire… Je me sentais toujours mal… Du coup j'ai lancé un sort de diagnostic.

Verte… Une douce lueur verte émana de mon ventre lorsque le sort m'eut diagnostiqué. »  
Je me mis à pleurer, Harry me serrant dans ses bras.  
« Siri… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pour qu'il parte je veux dire…  
-J'ai fait la pire connerie de ma vie… cette fois, il ne me pardonnera jamais… Et il a bien raison…  
-Mais… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu à fait ? Explique-moi par Merlin !  
-Je… L'ai… Je l'ai… Trompé… A-Avec mon patron… »

Harry relâcha un peu son étreinte, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Quoi ?! Comment… Comment t'a pu lui faire ça ?!  
-Je… J'avais pas le choix… J'ai fait ça pour nous…  
-Sirius … Il m'a dit la même chose… Il faut que tu me raconte tout… Je sais que tu l'aime… Alors pourquoi ?  
-Il… Remus voulait tant avoir un enfant…  
\- Je vois pas le rapport…  
-Je ne voulais pas lui dire mais… Il est stérile… C'est un loup-garou… Il ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant biologique… Alors… je voulais tomber enceint… Pour qu'il ne souffre pas… Et qu'il ne culpabilise pas…  
-Non… Sirius ! T'est stupide ou quoi ?! Tu croyais vraiment qu'il ne se rendrait jamais compte de rien ?!  
\- Ouais, je sais… J'ai réalisé seulement après que c'était stupide… »

Harry me pris fermement par les épaules et me dit d'une voix sans appel :  
« Maintenant, tu vas aller te préparer convenablement et courir le récupérer ! Je suis sûr que si tu lui explique, il finira par comprendre.  
-Je voudrais bien… Mais c'est impossible… c'est trop tard…  
-Mais non… Il n'a pas encore entamé la procédure de divorce ! Il te pardonnera quand il saura les raisons de ton acte !  
-Et… Tu penses qu'il me pardonnera de porter l'enfant d'un autre ? Moi, j'crois pas…  
-Oh non… Pas ça… »

Je me mis à pleurer plus fort, ne cherchant plus à retenir mes larmes.  
J'étais enceint… De mon patron… Alors que mon petit-ami venait juste de me quitter…

J'avais encore tout foutu en l'air… Et je me retrouvais à devoir passer le reste de ma vie seul… Avec un enfant à élever…

Je sentis à peine mon filleul me guider jusqu'à mon lit, et n'entendis pas la porte claquer, alors qu'il s'en allait.

Seul ce nom tant chéri résonnait en boucle dans ma tête… _Remus…_

* * *

 ** _Une review ? ça nous fais toujours plaisir !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici le troisième chapitre ! Il est un peux plus court que d'habitude, mais nous espérons qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Je me réveillais en larmes, frissonnant.  
J'avais encore rêvé de Remus… Il me hurlait dessus, criait que notre histoire était une erreur…

Je me traînais jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma chambre.  
Les flocons tombaient en masse sous le ciel gris de janvier.

Le paysage était recouvert d'un manteau banc aussi pur que mon âme est souillée.

Relevant légèrement mon T-shirt, je caressais mon ventre légèrement rebondi.  
Les grossesses masculines étant bien moins longues que les féminines, j'avais estimé que mon accouchement serait vers mi-juillet.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement alors que je songeai à mon bébé qui ne connaitrait jamais son autre père.

Si j'avais pas été aussi idiot… Remus… Il serait avec moi !  
Et maintenant j'étais seul avec un bébé à venir et sans travail. Josh avait refusé de reconnaître l'enfant et m'avait viré.

Quelques heures plus tard, je décidais d'aller voir Remus, de tenter de le récupérer. 'Plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne me claque pas la porte au nez.

Heureusement que Harry m'avait donné l'adresse de son hôtel.

Mais avant ça je devais me préparer. Avec ma barbe mal rasée et mes cernes de trois kilomètres de long, le tout ajouter à des cheveux sales et en bataille et un teint de cadavre plus une haleine au whisky et mes yeux rougis, je devais ressembler à un mélange entre un zombie et un toxicomane défoncé.

Je pris soin de masquer mon ventre avec une chemise large. Certes, les grossesses masculines existaient mais restaient rares, il valait donc mieux ne pas attirer l'attention.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me rendis à l'adresse indiquée par mon filleul et, respirant un grand coup, je toquais à la porte.

Remus ouvrit la porte, eu d'abord l'air surpris, mais une expression de colère intense apparu rapidement sur son visage habituellement si calme et doux.

Alors que j'allais parler, je ressenti une vive douleur au ventre, puis ce fut le trou noir. Les dernières choses dont j'eu conscience furent les bras de Remus me soulevant tandis que je ressentais un déchirement intense.

« Mon…Mon bébé… N-Non… »

OoOoOoOoO

Je me réveillais dans le fauteuil, les membres endoloris à cause de la position assise dans laquelle je m'étais endormis.  
Suite à la rencontre avec Harry, j'avais décidé de rester dans cet hôtel miteux pour pouvoir un tant soit peux me reposer et prendre du recul sur ma vie.  
Cela faisait donc deux semaines que j'étais ici.

Je me levai, me traînant lentement vers la salle de bain.  
Je fis ma toilette habituelle c'est à dire me laver, m'habiller, mais surtout caché les immondes cernes qui étaient sous mes yeux.  
Une fois fait, je pris ma veste et sortit de l'hôtel sans même un regard au patron. Je me rendis au Break's Food Good, c'était devenus une habitude. Je commandais un déjeuner sucrée/salé, mangeai puis me rendis dans une librairie et en ressortit avec trois livres dans les bras, chacun traitant sur la thèse de la psychologie face à la douleur.  
Le midi se passa dans un restaurant tranquille puis je marchai le reste de l'après-midi dans des ruelles toutes plus charmante les unes que les autres.  
Oui, j'étais un homme blessé mais je ne devais pas m'empêchai de vivre. Pas pour lui.

Une fois rentré dans ma chambre je me plongeais dans la lecture des livres que j'avais achetés.  
Ce fut sur le coup des vingt-et-une heures, et alors que mes yeux commençaient à fatigué, que des coups à ma porte se firent entendre.  
Je grognai et me levai avec difficulté. J'ouvris la porte et je le vit...  
Il était pâle et ses yeux autrefois pétillants étaient comme éteints, ses cheveux étaient négligemment coiffés et il portait une ample chemise blanche.  
La surprise fit place à la colère et alors que j'allais lui fermé la porte au nez, il vacilla, et tomba juste après avoir murmuré des paroles incompréhensible.  
Je le rattrapai par réflexe et le posai sur le lit.  
Je pris son pou puis sa respiration, tout semblait normal sauf le fait qu'il soit inconscient.  
Je saisi son bras et transplanai (l'imbécile de patron n'avait pas sécurisé l'auberge), et j'arrivai dans le hall de Ste Mangouste en portant mon ex dans les bras.  
Une infirmière, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, appela plusieurs personnes qui transportèrent Sirius ailleurs.  
Cette même femme me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans une chambre où elle me fit assoir sur une chaise.

Dix minutes était passé et je me faisais un sang d'encre, il avait beau être mon ex, je l'aimais et en ce moment l'anxiété pesait sur moi.  
Ils le ramenèrent, enfin et le posèrent sur le lit, la chemise posée sur le rebord d'un siège ne couvrait donc plus le torse de Sirius et je remarquai qu'il avait plus de ventre qu'avant.  
Un homme habillé en rouge se plaçât devant moi et me dit d'une voix désolé :

\- Monsieur Lupin, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il a...

Et suite à cette nouvelle, je faillis m'évanouir

* * *

 **Alors ? Une 'tite review ça nous ferais super plaisir ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Comment allez vous ? La dernière phrase du précédent chapitre était frustrante hein ? ^^**

 **Bon, on vous laisse donc avec ce nouveaux chapitre :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **-Monsieur Lupin, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il a… Enfin que votre mari à fait une fausse c** **ou** **che.**_

Je l'ai regardé d'un air incrédule… Une quoi?!

« Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous répéter ? »

Il sembla plus que gêner.

« Monsieur Lupin, vous avez perdu le bébé. »

Il avait prononcé sa phrase dans un chuchotement tellement bas que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il me confiait le plus grand secret de l'univers.

« Le...le bébé ? »

Ma voix s'était mise à trembler et mon visage s'était décomposé. L'homme s'était précipité vers moi et m'avait secoué légèrement.

« Monsieur Lupin, Monsieur Lupin ça va ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Je répondis par l'affirmative, à quoi bon lui dire que non ça n'allait pas, que mon mari m'avait trompé, qu'il m'avait mentit et qu'en plus il était enceint ! Non, ça n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas !  
Il fut soulagé par ma réponse mais insistât pour m'apporter un verre d'eau, j'avais cédé, trop pressé d'être seul pour enfin réfléchir au bordel dans lequel j'étais.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un gobelet à la main et me le tendit tout en me tapotant l'épaule dans un geste censé me réconfortait.  
J'avais juste envie de lui crier à la gueule à lui et son foutu sourire, que j'étais cocu, cocu d'un homme qui avait un enfant et sûrement pas le mien car cela faisait des mois que nous n'avions pas eu de rapport ! Que j'étais heureux que ce gosse soit mort, comme ça Sirius souffrirait autant que moi !

Mais je le fis pas, je n'étais pas un monstre.

Enfin si, j'étais un monstre, un loup-garou.  
Je pris le verre de la main de l'homme et bus l'eau d'une traite. Il semblait satisfait, et après un "au revoir Monsieur Lupin, les docteurs passeront plus tard" il partit enfin.

Ma tête posée dans mes mains j'avais laissé mes pensées vagabonder.

Il m'avait trouvé, s'était évanouit, je l'avais emmené ici et je me retrouvais au chevet de cet homme qui venait de faire une fausse couche d'un enfant qui n'était pas le mien !

Mais, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ?

Alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler sur mon visage, un froissement me fit tourner la tête.  
Sirius me regardait les yeux mi-clos, à moitié endormit à cause des potions. Il me tendit la main dans un ultime effort mais la laissa retombé en voyant que je ne la prenais pas.

Puis il se plia en deux, la douleur clairement visible sur son visage. Voyant qu'il allait très mal, j'envoyais un patronus au médicomage.  
Ses yeux brillaient de peur et il dit alors d'une voix rauque, brisée :

« Le...le bébé… »

OoOoOoOoO

Un éclair blanc m'aveugla, puis je repris conscience. J'entrouvris les yeux, et mon regard tomba sur Remus.

Pourquoi j'étais là ? Je me souvenais d'être arrivé devant l'hôtel de Remus, puis plus rien… Le trou noir…

Tandis que j'essayais de saisir la main de mon ex petit-ami, tout me revint. La scène apparaissait dans ma mémoire par flash.

Je me revis devant Rem', puis je ressenti à nouveau une douleur déchirante dans mon ventre.

Je me pliais en deux sur mon lit, tandis qu'un éclair de peur me traversais.

« Le…Le bébé… »

Non ! Pas ça ! Pas mon bébé… Pas… Bébé …

Le médicomage venait de m'administrer une potion par seringue, pour m'endormir et calmer la douleur intense dans mon ventre… A jamais vide de toute vie…

Mais la souffrance qui me vrillait le cœur pulsait toujours atrocement en moi…

Puis je retombais dans les bras de Morphée, sentant à peine la main de Remus sur la mienne.

Il faisait nuit lorsque je me réveillais à nouveau.

Mon regard croisa celui d'ambre de Remus, sous forme lupine.

La potion tue-loup ayant été encore amélioré, les loups garous n'étaient désormais plus un danger.

L'immense loup gris était assis sur le sol, se fixant intensément.

Je pris alors mon apparence de chien, pour bloquer au maximum ma partie humaine, celle qui souffre le plus.

Je ne bougeais cependant pas, attendant que le dominant me donne son accord.

Un très léger mouvement de sa part m'indiqua de ne pas bouger. Je m'aplatissais encore plus le lit, son aura de puissance m'écrasant presque, mais étant rassurante en même temps.

Puis il se dressa sur ses quatre pattes et avança légèrement vers moi. Il grogna doucement et sauta sur le lit, à mes côtés.

Il commença par me renifler, puis sa langue rappeuse vint lécher mon museau, mes oreilles, mon poitrail.

Je me roulais en boule en gémissant. Je voulais qu'il me rassure, mais ma partie animale ne s'en trouvait pas digne. Ma partie humaine non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle arrivait à passer au-dessus de cette impression.

Sirius le pouvait, pas Patmol. Tout comme Remus pouvait m'en vouloir jusqu'au point de ne pas m'approcher, mais pas Lunard.

Je le sentais énervé, mais son instinct de protection était plus fort.

Je passai le reste de la nuit collé contre son flan, sa tête à côté de la mienne, sa présence sécurisante me fit me sentir un peu mieux.

Puis la lune laissa place au soleil, et Remus se retransforma, mais ne bougea pas. Pourtant, il était réveillé, sa transformation ne plus permettait pas de dormir pendant le processus de passage de l'animal à l'homme ou de l'homme à l'animal.

Alors il y avait peut-être un tout petit espoir. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait…

Mais pour le moment, je voudrais simplement profiter de sa présence, sûrement pour la dernière fois.


	5. Chapter 5

**et voiiiiiiciiiii le nouveaux chapitre !**

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je sentais le souffle de Remus contre ma nuque, ses bars s'enlaçant, sa main sur ma hanche…

Je me sentais si bien… La douleur était comme endormie, sa présence me rassurait.  
Mais un moment comme celui-là ne peut durer éternellement.

Je sentis mon ex bouger, puis le froid m'envahit. Il s'était levé et avait quitté la chambre.

Je n'avais pas la force de bouger, c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il revint, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais toujours dans la même position… J'avais entouré ma poitrine de mes bras, pour garder un semblant de chaleur.

« Réveille-toi. Il faut que l'on parle… Allez, debout. Sirius… »

Le ton était cassant, froid, mais je reconnu un instant le Remus d'avant, lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom, en un simple murmure.

Je me forçais à me mettre en mouvement, et me redressait sur le lit.

Je croisai son regard d'ambre, tandis que mes mains se posaient instinctivement sur mon ventre, maintenant vide…

« Je veux des explications. Mais fait vite. Je n'attendrais pas. Soit tu me parle maintenant… Soit tu perds toute chance de m'expliquer. »

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis je me lançais :

« Je ne te dirai pas que je suis désolé. Car ce n'est pas vrai. Mais j'ai une bonne raison.  
-Abrège !  
-Je… Je voulais un enfant…  
-Et pour ça, tu avais besoin de me tromper ?! Dit tout de suite que je suis mauvais au lit !  
-Non… Ce n'est pas ça… Je… J'avais le choix…  
-Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu devais coucher avec ton parton pour avoir un gosse ?! Si tu voulais un enfant, t'aurai dû m'en parler ! Moi aussi j'aurais voulu fonder une famille avec toi !  
Mais maintenant, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de ne pas t'avoir mis enceint…  
-Tu… N'aurais pas… Pas pu…  
-Hein ?  
-C'était notre seule chance… Nous ne pourrons jamais avoir un enfant ensemble… Tu… Tu es… Stérile…  
-Non… Tu… Tu mens ! Ce ne n'est pas vrai ! »

Sur ses mots, je le vis s'enfuir en claquant la porte. Le plus dur avait été dit… Maintenait, il fallait attendre… Voir s'il finira par me croire…

Une infirmière vint me donner un somnifère. Je devais dormir le plus possible pour récupérer au plus vite.

Mais malgré la potion je dormir très mal. N'étant pas une potion de Sommeil Sans rêve, je fis de nombreux cauchemars.  
Lorsque mon ex me retrouva, le lendemain matin, j'étais roulé en boule sur mon lit, et je crois lui avoir lancé un regard terrifié, avant de me dérober à son contact.  
Dans mon cauchemar, j'avais vu mon bébé qui n'était plus de ce monde… Et Remus… Mort également… Tous deux me reprochaient de les avoir laissé mourir.

Ma raison me criait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Mais je n'arrivai pas à l'écouter … J'avais peur… Peur d'être seul… Mais aussi peur d'être avec Remus… Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, tandis que mon ancien compagnon me ceinturait, et appelait un médicomage.

Ils me droguèrent pour que je reste tranquille, puis me conduisirent dans une pièce close.

Seul une vitre permettait à Rem' de me voir. Vitre incassable évidement…

J'étais enfermé… Emprisonné… Tous mes souvenirs d'Azkaban refaisaient surface…

Alors je me mis à crier… De peur… De colère… je ne sais pas… Seul compte mes cris… Que l'on vienne m'aider.

Je vois Remus derrière la vitre… Qui me regarde… Mais qui ne fais rien !

Il ne voit pas que j'ai peur ?  
Il ne me voit pas …  
Il m'a oublié…  
C'est fini…

Je m'effondre au sol… C'est terminé… je suis définitivement devenu fou… Fou et seul…

OoOoOoOoO

Je le regardais à travers la vitre, l'effroi était visible dans ses yeux, et il me lançait un regard de détresse.  
Mon cœur se serra et je détachais ma vue de cette scène atroce pour plonger mes yeux dans ceux de l'infirmière à côté de moi.

« -Pourquoi ?

Elle me regarda impuissante.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi souffre-t-il autant ? Chez une femme la réaction n'est pas la même.

-C'est dû au fait qu'une femme est faites pour avoir des enfants. Le risque chez un homme est élevé, je pense à la pression abdominal, la sous-nutrition du bébé qui est dû au fait que le lien n'est pas naturelle, le stress et puissant mal de ventre. L'enfant peut décider de « mourir » comme dans votre cas s'il sent un manque d'amour entre ses parents. Il ressent ses choses-là car n'étant pas naturelle, il permet de donnais une chance à deux personnes qui s'aiment. »

Elle sembla embarrassé en me disant cela, je pense qu'elle devait avoir l'impression d'insinué que Sirius et moi ne nous aimons pas. Elle a peut-être raison, je ne sais pas.

« -Les loups garous sont stériles ? »

Elle ne pût pas me répondre car quelqu'un lui cria de rentré dans la salle en toute urgence.  
Je me retournais, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.  
Sirius était allongé par terre, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche tout aussi béante. Son corps se convulsait sur le sol et des râles sourds sortaient de sa bouche.  
Ne pouvant supporter cette vision, je détournais le regard et m'en allais.

J'étais assis dans sur une chaise, Harry, Ron et Hermione en face de moi .Ils me fixaient tout trois depuis quelques minutes sans rien dire, leurs regards étaient remplis de tristesse et de peur dissimulé derrière la compassion

« -Harry nous a tout raconté… Professeur.

Je relevais la tête et vit Hermione qui me tendait la main. Je la saisi et la pressa fort.

-Oui, on est tous avec vous, les membres de l'ordre. » Reprit le rouquin.

Je dis un vague « merci » puis rebaissa la tête pour revenir à mes pensées.

« Votre mari a frôlé la mort Monsieur Lupin »  
Qu'avais je fais pour mériter ça ?

J'étais allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, mais bras repliés sous ma tête et mon regard fixant le vide.  
Harry avait réussi à les faire accepter de me laisser dormir ici. Enfin réussi, ils avaient dû négocier et finalement Harry devait faire leur pub. Super l'hôpital.

J'étais donc là, dans cette chambre blanche sentant le désinfectant, à ressasser les paroles des médicomages.

« -Que,...que lui est-il arrivé ? » Avais je dis à un infirmier qui sortait de la salle où était Sirius.

« -Son corps a mal réagi aux substances du médicament, mais c'est bon tout danger est écarté » et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir dans le sens inverse du mien j'avais presque crié la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis environ trois heures.

« - Est-ce que les loups garous sont stériles ?

-Oui, ils ne peuvent que se reproduire entre eux »

Et il était reparti, sans savoir qu'il venait à l'instant de briser mon plus grand rêve.

Le trio était alors arrivé et je ne pus leur cacher la nouvelle, parlant entre les larmes et les cris de frustration.

Je n'en pouvais plus… D'un côté, Sirius m'avait trompé et je le détestais pour ça… De l'autre, Sirius souffrait et l'amour que j'avais envers lui ne me permettait pas de l'abandonner.  
J'étais seul, perdu au plus profond de moi-même, comme dans un labyrinthe aux passages sans fin.

Alors que mes paupières se fermaient et que je sombrais dans le sommeil, j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom mais j'étais déjà trop somnolant pour comprendre vraiment ce mot.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello ! Juste pour vous dire que vous allez tué Sombradele à la fin du chapitre XD (court !)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je toquais sur la porte en bois d'acajou. J'attendis le « entrer ! » avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
Je posais ma mallette près du siège, puis me m'asseyais, les bras croisé sur mon torse, mes yeux fixant mon patron.

« M. Lupin, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! J'espère que votre mari va mieux. »

Je déglutis difficilement. Sirius allait certes mieux, le médicament n'était plus dans son organisme, mais il était toujours à St Mangouste sous assistance respiratoire -une idée prise aux moldus- et, si il allait mieux d'ici deux jours, il resterait encore une semaine sous observation. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il restera un mois.

« Je suis moi aussi heureux de revenir, seulement deux semaines et le travail m'a déjà manqué. Et oui, Sirius va mieux. »

Autant mentir.

« Très bien, j'en suis ravi ! Bon, assez parlé passons au travail ! »

Il commença à me détaillé les prochains textes en Runes que je devais traduire. Une demi-douzaine en un mois. Super.

Après une journée de boulot surchargé, j'arrivais enfin chez m-chez nous.  
J'avais décidé de revenir habiter ici tout le temps où Sirius serait à l'hôpital, l'hôtel commençait à me rendre encore plus déprimer que ce je ne l'étais déjà et puis de toutes façon je ne voulais pas m'imposer chez Harry et Ginny ou encore chez Ron et Hermione.  
Ma mallette posée dans le salon, je partis me faire à manger.  
Tandis que je rentrais dans la cuisine, une multitude de souvenirs m'envahirent.  
Le rire de Sirius emplissant la pièce juste après m'avoir mis du chocolat sur le nez, nos corps ne faisant plus qu'un sur la table, nos repas mangés entres deux baisers...et tant d'autres ou nous étions des amoureux transits.  
Je réussissais à me faire à manger, sans pleurer, ce qui était une première depuis trois jours, puis montais me coucher dans notre chambre. Celle-ci était recouverte de photos de nous deux que Sirius avait placé quand je n'étais pas là, enfin, celles que je n'avais pas reprises en partant et que nous n'avions pas déjà accrochées.  
Je laissais échappé un soupire lent tout en me déshabillant.  
Je rentrai dans le lit en boxer et me recouvrit des draps froid. Froid, rendus glacés par l'absence de celui que j'aimais.  
Puis je repensais à ma dernière visite à Sainte-Mangouste.  
Quand je m'étais réveillé à l'hôpital, un médicomage se trouvait devant moi, un air sérieux sur le visage. J'avais pris peur.  
Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sirius ? Si c'était le cas, je ne me le serrais jamais pardonné.

« M. Lupin, j'ai regardé votre dossier médical, et j'ai vu que vous étiez un loup-garou. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais les loups garous ne peuvent se reproduire qu'entres eux. Ce n'est donc pas de vous que votre mari était enceint. »

Oh, merci du rappel comme si je ne le savais pas !

« Nous sommes donc allez voir votre maris et avons parlé avec lui, vous avez sûrement dû l'entre hier. Il ne cessait de crier votre nom. Il nous a confié qu'il ferait tout pour avoir un enfant avec vous. Y compris être mordu. »

Le silence régnait dans la chambre.

« Quoi ?! Le mordre ?! C'est hors de question ! Vous êtes fous ou quoi ?! »

Je m'étais levé, me retrouvant à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Je ne réfléchissais plus.

« Il...il doit y avoir un autre moyen !

-Oui… Un seul… L'adoption… »

Je m'assoupis sur cette pensée. L'adoption, je n'étais pas contre mais encore fallait-il que je me remette avec Sirius. Et ça je n'en étais pas sûr. Et puis, il fallait aussi faire le deuil de l'enfant biologique que je n'aurais jamais.

Bien sûr, si j'adoptais, j'aimerais mon enfant plus que tout… Mais cela resterais très différent d'un enfant lié à soi par le sang…

OoOoOoOoO

Je criais, sans cesse… Rien ne pouvait me faire oublier… La perte de mon… B-Bébé… C'était si dur… Et… Maintenant… Mes espoirs étaient à jamais ruinés…

Tandis que je me morfondais dans la pièce où l'on m'avait enfermé… Celle avec la vitre où j'avais vu Remus m'abandonner… Un psycomage vint me voir.

« Sirius… M'entendez-vous ? Êtes-vous avec moi ?  
-O… Oui…  
-Bien… Je ne vous veux aucun mal… Seulement vous aidez… Me faites-vous confiance ?  
-Oui… je crois…  
\- Alors… Pouvez-vous me raconter ce que vous ressentez ? Peu importe si cela n'a pas vraiment de sens… Même si c'est uniquement des insultes envers moi … Je m'en fiche… Mais il faut que vous exprimiez votre peine… je ne vous jugerais pas… Je ne ferai que vous écoutez … Dites-moi lorsque vous serez prêt à commencer… »

Durant plusieurs semaines, je me refusais à lui parler. Mais le tourbillon de sentiments qui faisait rage en moi devenait de moins en moins supportable au fil des jours.  
Jusqu'à cette visite… La rage qui me consumait peu à peu devint trop ardente pour que je puisse la retenir plus longtemps.

Alors je laissais un premier mot franchir mes lèvres. Un simple murmure rauque, presque un grognement animal, mais j'avais parlé.

« Remus… »

Puis je me murais à nouveau dans le silence pendant plusieurs semaines, malgré la douleur dans les yeux de Remus lorsqu'il venait me voir.

Je me laissais dépérir, refusant toujours de prononcer le moindre mot depuis la seule séance où je m'étais laissé aller.

Je crois que mon ex-petit ami en a eu assez… Il est venu me parler en face, malgré l'interdiction des médicomages… Et là, j'ai entraperçu une, certes faible, mais bien présente, lueur d'espoir.

« Siri… Dis quelque chose… Je t'en prie… Ressaisit toi … Tu me manque… Tellement… »

Je laissais enfin mes larmes couler, tracer des sillons humides sur mes joues… Il était revenu…

« Rem'… Remus… Tu… Ne m'a pas… Oublié…  
-Jamais… Jamais je ne le pourrais… Je t'… Tu es si important à mes yeux…  
-J'avais… Peur… Que tu ne reviennes… Pas… Je voulais … Pas être à nouveau… Tout seul…  
-Sirius… Je te jure que je ne t'abandonnerais plus… Plus jamais… »

Je m'avançais vers lui et posais ma tête contre son torse, m'enivrant de son doux parfum.

Je souris à travers mes larmes… Et posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes…  
J'apercevais enfin une infime lueur d'espoir à travers mon monde de ténèbres… en la personne de Remus…

* * *

 **Je suis, dans le même état que vous XD**

 **review ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! Comment ça vas ?**

 **Alors, Sombradele et moi vous laissons au chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nos lèvres se séparèrent doucement, mettant fin à cet instant de « comme avant ».

Un doux sourire apparu sur ses lèvres… Un sourire… Léger… Mais bien présent… Alors peut être… Peut-être qu'il ne me rejetterait pas… Peut-être que le « Maintenant » pourrais se rapprocher du « Comme avant »… Et que le « Après » serait encore mieux que le « Maintenant »…

Je me promis de tout faire pour que ça arrive. Puis Remus m'embrassa à nouveau… Je retrouvais enfin ce qui m'avait tant manqué… Je retrouvais celui que j'aimais… Et je réussi à sourire… Je croyais à nouveau… J'avais enfin une raison de vivre… De me battre pour notre bonheur…

« Sirius… Je… Pardon de t'avoir abandonné… Je n'aurai pas du…  
-Non, Rem'… C'est ma faute… Je… T'aurais pas eu à partir si j'avais été moins stupide…  
-Siri', je voudrais… Qu'on essaye… De repartir de zéro… Et de… De continuer notre histoire… Ensemble…  
-Je… J'le mérite pas… Je devrais pas avoir droit à une deuxième chance… »

Je me détourne de lui … Pourtant je sais que c'est ma seule chance de reconstruire quelque chose avec lui… Mais… Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner…

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, puis se diriger vers la porte. Mais alors qu'il pose la main sur la poignée, il se retourne et plante son regard dans le mien. Un combat silencieux entre nous commence.  
La Raison contre le Remord.  
Je contre lui.  
Lui contre moi.  
L'Ambre contre le Métal.

« Sirius… N'oublie jamais une chose… On a tous droit à une deuxième chance… »

Puis il quitte la pièce… Me laissant seul avec mes pensées… Me laissant du temps… Pour me convaincre que j'ai ce droit… Que je peux atteindre le bonheur… Que j'ai réellement droit à cette chance… Que j'ai droit à cet espoir… Que j'ai le droit d'être heureux…

OoOoOoOoO

Je fus obligé de le pousser pour qu'il dédaigne rentrer dans la maison. Nous rentrâmes tous les deux dans le salon, moi portant ses valises et les miennes et lui s'appuyant sur une canne.

« Je vais poser tes affaires dans la chambre, assis toi en attendant. »

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis il alla s'asseoir.  
Une fois toutes ses affaires montées, je redescendis et m'installa à côté de lui. Sirius posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ferma les yeux tandis que je lui caressais les cheveux.

« Le médicomage t'a donné des médicaments ? »

Il hochât la tête et me prit la main, je me levais, le faisant s'allonger sur le canapé et pris une couverture pour le couvrir.

« ...Remus...

-Chut, mon amour tu dois te reposer. »

Et sur ces mots je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sentis sourire tout contre ma bouche et il approfondit le baiser, faisant jouer nos langues.  
Je dû poser mes bras de part et d'autre de son corps pour ne pas l'écraser.  
Quand je mis fin au baiser il grogna, mais ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.  
Je ri doucement de cette scène me rappelant « avant ».  
Je l'embrassais sur le front et parti dans la cuisine.  
Une fois mon repas préparé -Sirius ne pouvant rien avaler à part ses médicaments- et engloutit, je revins vers lui, un verre d'eau et des cachets à la main.  
Il soupira mais ne protesta pas et les avala tous. Sirius commença alors à se détendre, chaque muscle de son corps se relâchant et un ronflement sortit de sa gorge.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le portais tel une marié jusqu'à notre chambre.  
Je l'allongeais et le déshabillais, m'attardant sur son corps amincit mais toujours musclé.  
Une fois qu'il fût préparé et sous les draps, mon corps vint rejoindre le sien et bien que j'en eu terriblement envie, je ne le pris pas dans mes bras.  
Nous étions de nouveau ensemble certes mais nous devions prendre notre temps.

Plus tard dans la nuit des tressautements me réveillèrent. J'ouvris les yeux et attendis, des sanglots étouffés résonnant dans la pièce.  
J'entendais Sirius qui jurait contre lui-même et ses pleurs me déchiraient le cœur.  
Quand j'entendis mon nom suivit de plusieurs « désolé, désolé, désolé... » Les mots que je me forçais à ne pas dire franchirent mes lèvres.

« Sirius, mon amour...ne pleure pas s'il te plaît... »

Le silence se fit tandis que je me maudissais. Alors que je me tournais pour pouvoir le prendre finalement dans mes bras, je me retrouvais devant son visage couvert de larmes. Avec un de mes doigts, je les essuyais et mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

« Remus je m'en veux tellement... »

Je le fis taire en reposant une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je vais te chercher un somnifère, ne bouge pas. »

Il murmura un « oui » et je sortis du lit puis de la chambre pour aller lui chercher son médicament.

Quand je revins il était déjà endormi. Je posais le somnifère sur la table de nuit et me recouchais.

Cependant, aucun de nous deux ne passa une bonne nuit, le sommeil troublé par les récents événements.

* * *

 **Alors ? Une 'tite review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello, comment allez vous ? nous voici pour un nouveau chapitre (court, extrêmement court ^^)**

 **ps : ma partie est chelou -'**

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

Finalement, j'avais réussi à dormir. Deux heures.  
Je m'étais réveillé et, l'esprit encore embrumé, j'avais senti des caresses au niveau de mon abdomen.  
Après avoir ouvert les yeux -avec difficulté- j'avais fixé le plafond blanc, profitant toujours des gestes de mon mari.

-Remus...

La voix fatiguée de Sirius me sortit subitement de ma rêverie et je me retournais pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, me noyant dans son regard océan, me laissant emporter par le bleu abyssale. Il me détailla pendant quelques secondes puis posa ses lèvres douces sur les miennes.

« Je n'en peux plus. »

Sa déclaration me serra le cœur, même si je m'y attendais. Bien sûr qu'il n'en pouvait plus.  
Je caressais sa joue et ses paupières se fermèrent.

« Je suis là. Tu ne craqueras pas.

-Je sais, mais c'est tellement dur... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement et les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.  
Je l'ai essuyé du bout des doigts, effleurant sa peau au passage.

« Tu es fort.

-Non, c'est toi seul, qui es fort. Pas moi.

-Alors je serais fort pour nous deux. »  
Il hocha la tête et posa son font sur le mien.

-Rem'… Ce sera trop à supporter pour toi.  
-Je tiendrais… Pour toi… Je pourrais tout supporter… Ne t'en fais pas, Siri…

Sa main s'était posée sur ma joue et je lui avais demandé après quelques minutes :

-On va manger ?

Il ne m'avait pas répondu, seule sa respiration émanait de lui.

-Sirius ?

A l'entente de son nom, il avait souris et ouvert les yeux.

-Tu te rappelle du poulet ?

Je n'avais pu retenir un éclat de rire.

-Le poulet? Oh oui, j'm en rappelle très bien.

Il avait suivi mon hilarité.

-La dernière fois que l'on en a mangé c'était il y a deux mois. Et après on avait fait l'amour. Ça fait deux mois que nous n'avons rien fait…

OoOoOoOoO

Sa dernière phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête… Je sentis une vague de culpabilité m'envahir… Mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à en définir la cause… Je ne savais pas si s'était plus dû au fait que nous n'avons rien fait depuis deux mois et que ça lui manquait au moins autant qu'a moi… Ou si s'était dû à la dernière fois que j'avais couché avec quelqu'un… Le fait que ça n'ait pas été lui… dès que je repense à ça, je sens mon cœur ses serrer… Mais surtout… Je me dégoûte… Comment il peut rester avec moi après ça ?!

Il a dû remarquer qu'il y avait un problème, puisqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras. J'me sens tellement bien… Mais je ne devrais pas… Pas avoir le droit… D'être heureux…

Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon cou, puis ses lèvres qui embrassent ma peau, me faisant doucement gémir.  
J'ai tellement envie de lui… Mais je me force à le repousser…

Son air peiné me fend le cœur… Mais je n'ai pas le choix… je ne peux pas… Pas encore… C'est trop tôt…

Je quitte son étreinte rassurante pour me retourner, dos à lui. Je me sens tellement tiraillé… J'ai envie de me serrer contre lui, de lui dire de me prendre… Mais j'me sens… J'suis souillé… Je le mérite pas…


	9. Chapter 9

Le jour venait de se lever lorsque je me réveillais. Je quittais la chambre le plus doucement possible, veillant à ne pas réveiller Remus.  
Je descendis dans la cuisine prendre mes médicaments, puis j'allais prendre ma douche.

Je me glissais dans la cabine de douche lorsque j'entendis les marches de l'escalier principal grincer, signe que Remus s'était réveillé et allait en bas.

L'eau chaude termina de me réveiller, puis je me savonnais.

Je terminais par mon entrejambe, qui se réveilla au contact de ma main.

Gémissant, je commençais mes mouvements de vas et vient, de plus en plus excité.  
Savoir que Remus était juste à côté fit encore monter mon plaisir, jusqu'à ma jouissance, quelques minutes plus tard, en gémissant le nom de mon loup-garou de compagnon.

Je l'entendis frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, me faisant légèrement rougir.

« Sirius ? Tu m'appelé ?  
\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien…  
-Ok, retrouve moi en bas tout à l'heure, je voudrais te parler. »

Terminant rapidement de me laver, je me dirigeais ensuite vers notre chambre, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Alors que j'allais entrer dans la pièce, Remus remonta de la cuisine, et tomba sur moi, à moitié nu, mes cheveux goûtant encore, quelques gouttes d'eau dévalant mon torse.

Je senti son regard brûlant sur moi, avant qu'il ne détourne le regard, en me marmonnant des excuses. Excuses totalement inutiles, puisqu'il m'avait vu nu plus d'une fois.

Je m'habillais avec un simple jean bleu clair un peu délavé et un T-Shirt noir avec le logo de Motorhead dessus.

Je décidais de laisser mes longs cheveux détachés, puis je partis rejoindre Remus dans le salon.

OoOoOoOoO

Je vis Sirius arriver dans le salon quelques minutes après notre… Rencontre… Dans la chambre…

Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant…Puis fit des bonds dans ma poitrine… Il était si beau !

« Heu… Tu voulais me parler ?  
-Oui… Heu… Je voulais te parler de… Projet futur…  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Ben… Je… En fait… C'était… A propos de… De…  
-Remus… Abrège… Je vais mieux… Je ne vais pas m'effondrer simplement parce que tu me parle, tu sais ?  
\- Je sais… Mais je veux ne pas te brusquer… Surtout par rapport à ce que je vais te dire…  
-Je veux bien te croire mais pour ça il faudrait que tu me dises ce que dont tu voulais me parler, non ?

J'avais posé ma main sur la sienne, ce que j'allais lui demandé n'allait pas être simple à accepter pour lui.

« J'ai...j'ai réfléchi et, comment dire... »

Le visage de Sirius c'était alors décomposé en une fraction de seconde et il retira violemment sa main, me faisant sursauter.

« Je le savais ! Tu veux me quitter c'est ça ! Je suis un être immonde...ô Remus ! Mais comment j'ai pu te faire ça ?! »

Il commença à pleurer cachant son visage avec ses mains et répétant sans cesse « immonde, immonde, immonde,... »  
Je n'avais pas réagi de suite, trop surpris et c'est quand il commença à se taper du poing que je me remis du choc.  
Je m'étais levé pour contourner la table et m'était agenouillé devant lui en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.  
Ses yeux remplis de larmes rencontrèrent les miens et je pus voir dedans, toute la tristesse et la peur qu'il ressentait.

« Sirius, calme-toi. Bien sûr que non je ne veux pas te quitter. »

Il me regarda avec des grands yeux et se calma peu à peu.

« Toi...pas...moi...quitter ? »

Je lui souris alors que ma main sur sa cuisse montait et descendait doucement et sensuellement.

« Non… Déjà que trois semaines sans toi c'est dur… Tu peux être certain que je ne quitterais plus. »

Il se remit à sangloter.

« Mais… Mais j'ai été tellement affreux avec toi ! »

Un soupire las passa mes lèvres. J'emprisonnais son visage baigné de larmes au cœur de mes mains, le mettant ainsi face à moi.  
Il me regarda sans comprendre, les larmes coulant toujours.

« Je t'en prie arrête de parler de ça. Je t'ai pardonné, alors stop. »

Sirius avait vaguement hochait la tête.  
Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et nos langues se mêlèrent en un doux ballet, qu'elles semblaient connaître par cœur.

« Remus... » Gémit-il.

J'avais approfondi le baiser, le rapprochant encore plus de moi.  
Mes mains étaient passées sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son ventre qui avait subi maintes transformations.  
Sa bouche s'était décollée de la mienne pour que nous puissions respirer.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Je reposais ma bouche contre la sienne mais il me repoussa, me faisant grogner d'indignation.

« Après...Sirius... »

J'essayais de le recoller contre moi, mais il se débattait, voulant avoir sa réponse, aussi obstiné que d'habitude. Enfin… C'était censé être une bonne chose… Qu'il retrouve son caractère d'avant…

« T'es pénible ! J'ai tellement envie de toi Siri... »

Sirius rougit à mes paroles mais n'en démordit pas.

« Remus, s'il te plaît... ! »

Je soupirais, mais fini par m'assoir sur le canapé en le fixant.

« Je… Je me suis renseigné… A propos de… L'adoption… »

Il eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Remus...je...je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. C'est… C'est trop tôt… »

Un sourire tendre naquit sur mes lèvres. Je pris sa main dans la mienne comme pour lui montrer que je respectais son choix.

« Moi aussi... Mais j'pense qu'on devrait en parler non ? »

Il me rendit mon sourire, attrapa mon autre main et la monta à sa joue pour que je la caresse.  
Sa respiration étais haché et il se leva.  
Ma main retomba sur le sol, le long de mon corps.

« Remus, je...

\- Sirius, écoute-moi. Je veux simplement en parler. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à adopter mais nous devons en parler. »

Il restait debout. Droit. Ses yeux me fixaient tandis que sa bouche me souriait.

« D'accord, Mais pas aujourd'hui s'il te plaît. » Me murmura-t-il.

Je me mis debout moi aussi et le rejoignit en bas des escaliers.  
Mes bras l'entourèrent, le rapprochant de moi. Sa tête se posa sur mon torse, je respirais à pleins poumons son odeur si épicée et pourtant à la fois douce. Nous restâmes comme cela pendant de longues minutes.

« Je t'aime tellement Sirius.

-Je t'aime aussi Remus. »

Puis je l'entraînais dans la chambre, bien décidé à faire une séance de câlinage en bonne et due forme, dans les règlesd e l'art. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, voilà voilà le nouveau chapitre qui a un peux tardé ^^**

 **dans cette partie il y a un petit lemon donc voilà ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :**

* * *

Ma main toujours dans la sienne je l'avais poussé sur le lit. Sirius m'avait timidement sourit.  
Je m'étais placé à califourchon sur lui, mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« Je me sens à l'étroit depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette serviette. »

Il rit, gêné, et se releva sur les coudes de façon à maintenir son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.  
Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue et j'avais posé ma bouche tout contre la sienne.  
Sirius gémit au contact de mes lèvres brûlantes et s'affala sur le lit. Mes mains étaient passé sous son T-Shirt pour vicieusement joué avec ses tétons durcit.  
Il arqua le dos et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer de plaisir. Ses mains tremblantes sous le désir entreprirent de défaire mon pantalon.  
N'y arrivant pas, je le défi moi-même, me retrouvant ainsi en boxer.  
Sirius fixa mon entrejambes tandis que ses joues rougissaient de plus en plus.  
Voyant son malaise j'avais, d'une main, effleuré ses lèvres rendues rouge à cause de nos baisers.

« On l'a déjà fait non ? »

Il avait relevé la tête vers moi pour me sourire gentiment. Mon tendre mari entreprit de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes mais je n'étais pas de cet avis. Non, non, non…  
J'avais retiré ma baguette de la poche de mon jean et d'un mouvement de poignée avais fait disparaître son T-Shirt.  
Il gémit quand ma langue suivi les fines lignes de ses abdos et ses pupilles s'agrandirent de désir.

-Rem...Remus ! Sa voix rauque me fit frissonner de désir et je senti mon corps devenir de plus en plus chaud.

Je fis disparaitre mon propre haut et descendis jusqu'à la limite de son jean.  
Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus rauques et fort tandis que je durcissait de plus en plus.

-Siri...

Mes mains tremblantes avaient déboutonnées son jean, ma baguette étant tombée je ne sais où.  
Son érection se dressa dès qu'elle ne fut plus entravée par le pantalon, à présent seulement « cachée » par son boxer.  
Je gémis en la voyant et leva les yeux vers son visage rougit.  
Ses yeux étaient fermé, son visage crisper pour ne pas crier quand ma main commença un lent vas et viens au-dessus du tissus et sa bouche ouverte retenant un gémissement.  
Je décidais de ne pas m'attarder sur cette vision, trop conscient que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps à le regarder.  
Je lui enlevais ensuite son boxer et me mit à genoux devant lui.  
Son regard se posa sur moi mais autre chose que du désir brillait dans ses yeux. De l'angoisse.  
Je fus surpris et le sourire que j'abordais disparut de mes lèvres.

-Sirius... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ma voix rauque trahissait mon état et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Sirius. Répétais je, inquiet.

Il baissa les yeux sur mon ventre tendu et se tritura les mains.

-Je...je ne peux pas Remus...excuse-moi. Souffla-t-il honteusement

OoOoOoOoO

Je sens mes joues me brûler. Mon visage doit avoir la teinte d'une brique, mais ce n'était pas ça qui me préoccupait le plus.

J'ai repoussé Remus. Alors qu'il m'a pardonné, et qu'il est revenu, je l'ai repoussé…  
J'suis vraiment idiot ! En plus, je le désir, le l'aime ! Alors pourquoi j'ai peur ! Je n'arrive même pas à me comprendre !

Sentant le regard insistant de mon mari sur moi, je relève légèrement la tête, mais je ne peux pas le regarder longtemps. J'ai trop honte. Alors je détourne les yeux, puis je me lève.  
Je récupère mes habits et quitte la chambre, tentant de retenir mes larmes.  
Je monte au grenier en essayant d'ignorer les appels de mon loup-garou adoré.

Une fois arrivé en haut, je m'assoit sur le rebord de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Puis je laisse mes larmes coulées.

Elles tracent des sillons humides sur mes joues, pour glisser dans mon cou, finissant leur course sur mon torse, mourant sur ma peau nue, sans laisser de trace de leur passage.

A vrai dire, je les sens à peine. Je tiens mon T-Shirt dans ma main, le serrant fortement. Je n'ai pas eu la force de le remettre. Je suis vide… Je ne pense plus à rien… Je crois que j'ai mal… Mais je n'en suis pas sûr… Et je ne veux pas le savoir… Si j'ai mal, ça veut dire que je ressens des émotions… Et je ne veux plus ! Mieux vaut que je ne ressente plus rien… Que je sois un simple pantin désarticulé…  
Ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde… Et surtout pour Remus…

Je laisse le froid de la pièce m'engourdir… C'est bien…  
Ça me rappelle Azkaban… Et c'est tout ce que je mérite…

Je sens mes yeux se fermer tous seuls, alors que j'oublie tout… J'oublie comment on pense… Comment on vit… Comment on aime… J'oublie même… Rem… R… Je ne sais plus… Comment il s'appelle… C'est bon… C'est fini… Je suis vide… J'ai tout oublié…


	11. Chapter 11

Un flash m'aveugle. Je gémis. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je cris. Quelqu'un me parle. Je tente de m'enfuir. Il me rattrape. Je me débats.

Je veux pas y retourner! Je suis bien ici! Pourquoi il ne comprend pas?! Le froid... Je veux... Pas ressentir... Pas me souvenir...

NON! LAISSE-MOI! JE VEUX PAS Y RETOURNER! Je veux pas... Pas Az... A

Puis je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Un flot de sentiments m'envahit... ça veut dire que... J'y suis retourné... Je sens à peine mes larmes couler... J'ai peur... je suis seul... Il m'a encore abandonné...

R... Rem... Az... Me laisse... Pas... Pas A...

A l'aide... Rem... Remus...

oOoOoOoOo

Je regardais ma queue, dure et gorgée de sang. Seul Sirius pouvait me mettre dans cet état.  
Ma respiration était laborieuse et mon désir ne faisait que grandir. Mon mari était incroyablement attractif dans ses moments de doute...Tellement désirable que je bandais encore plus.  
Je dû résister à la puissante envie de me masturber et d'ainsi pouvoir planer quelques secondes.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça alors que Sirius était au plus bas. Je n'étais pas égoïste à ce point là

Je me levais sans prendre le temps de m'habiller, le fortement d'un jean ou de mon sous-vêtement m'aurait sûrement fait jouir.  
Mes jambes finirent par m'amener à Sirius et je dû me retenir de gémir.

«Sirius ? Siri... M-mon Amour ?»

Il ne se retourna pas.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui. Quand j'eu posé ma main sur son épaule, il se tourna vers moi.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en voyant ses yeux vides de toutes expressions.

« Sirius...qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il me regarda encore une fois avant de baisser les yeux et de murmurer une dernière fois mon Prénom.

Ses yeux fermèrent et il tomba au sol, inconscient .


End file.
